New Beginnings
by Zaratan
Summary: Ron is going solo, and not doing so well, so Bonnie decides to help out! Bonnie's first mission with Ron! Takes place shortly after Bonnie's Curse, and before Redemption. Oneshot!


Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said! This takes place shortly after Bonnie's Curse and before Redemption. It didn't need to be written, but I thought what the hell. Besides, it has been bouncing around in my head for some time. And to my regulars who see this and don't know why I'm not resolving where I left my main story (one second, with Ron pulling the wire on the bomb), don't worry, it's a multi-chappie day. I'll probably have it written and posted before you see this! Welcome to Bonnie's first mission!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Beginnings

Now he understood why Kim had him play the distraction for so long. So everything the villain's threw at them wasn't aimed at one person!

Ron sat huddled behind a boulder as a rain of exploding golf balls showered the area in dirt and debris. _I guess going solo isn't going to be as easy as I thought!_

With Kim in the hospital lying in a coma, his talk with Shego still fresh in his mind, Ron had set out to do what he had done very rarely; proceed on with the missions on his own. Wade had been very reluctant at first, but had finally relented, securing the rides, and actually providing him the tech he needed, though modified so he wouldn't have to explain a hairdryer and lipstick in his bag. Wade had even come as backup with his latest Wadebot 3000! Unfortunately, that had been the first thing Duff Killigan had taken out.

Now Ron lay huddled behind a rock, trying to think of someway to take out Killigan without getting himself blown to bits! It was then that two things struck him at once. First, a way to defeat Killigan flashed into his mind. A second later, the other struck, a little white golf ball landing at his feet.

"Oh crap!"

Ron dove just as the explosive went off, throwing him an extra twenty feet, bouncing him hard off the ground. Lying there stunned, he could only watch as Killigan, laughing the whole way, took off in a blimp with the stolen chemicals.

Rising to his feet slowly, feeling his entire body ache, he signaled to Wade.

"Hey man, can I get a pickup here?"

"What happened?"

Ron frowned, wincing as even that caused pain. "He got away."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron hadn't really felt like going to school the next day, his entire body still ached, but his parents had refused to allow him the day off. He had taken too much time off sitting with Kim in the hospital, and was far behind on his classes. He was just glad it was still warm enough to ride the scooter, as opposed to walking.

Entering the school, he fell in with the press of the crowd, basically just shifting with the flow to get to his locker. Opening it up to grab his books, he thought he should probably grab the computer from Kim's locker, if he was going to continue the missions. This caused him to pause, realizing what he had just been thinking. That computer had been in Kim's locker for years. Even the thought of moving it made him sick, as it meant that he was contemplating her never waking up again. He knew he couldn't think like that! If he thought like that, he might lose himself completely. Placing a hand on the locker, he just breathed deep, trying to calm himself.

"Hey Ron, how are you… oh my God!"

Ron quickly turned to see Bonnie standing there. She had a look of concern on her face, as she reached up a hand to touch his cheek.

"You're hurt! What happened?"

"I got a call last night about Duff Killigan trying to make off with some chemicals. He must have been expecting us, and he got away. I'm fine, really!"

Bonnie let it drop, for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie sat down for lunch, chatting with Tara, when she saw Ron again. He entered the room with a slight limp to his step. The two girls watched him carefully, and noticed that he winced in pain when he sat down. That was when Bonnie made the final decision she had been mulling all day.

"Ron, I'm going with you on the next mission!"

Both Tara and Ron looked at her in shock.

"You are so not coming with me! I won't let you get hurt!"

"Ron, you could use the help. Besides, I have been on a few of these things with you and Kim. I can handle myself!"

Ron started to feel the anger build up as her tone picked up. "I said no Bonnie! I can handle things myself."

"Oh, I can see that! Look at you! You're a mess!"

"You're still not coming Bonnie, end of story!"

"Look, I handled myself at Camp Wannaweep, and than with Dementor, and again in Japan. Just give it a try!"

"No, I won't let anyone else get hurt. You're not trained and…"

"I am way more trained than you ever were when you started these things and you know it!"

"Things? Things? Bonnie, we are talking life and death, not some thing! You could get seriously hurt, and you just got out of the hospital from what Fist had done to you. And he wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't come along, blabbing along the trail asking questions!"

"And if I hadn't come along, Kim would be dead, now wouldn't she?"

Bonnie instantly regretted what she had said the moment the words left her mouth, as Ron's face took on a stricken appearance. She noticed every eye in the cafeteria was on them but at that point she didn't care. "Ron… Ron… I'm sorry… I…"

Ron didn't say a word as he just stood up and left the cafeteria, his food still untouched on the table. Bonnie collapsed in her seat, putting her hands over her face as she began to cry.

Tara placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Look, give me a couple minutes. I'll go talk to him." Getting no response, Tara quickly rose from her seat, and ran after Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took her awhile, but Tara managed to find Ron outside under the bleachers. He was obviously crying, so she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up quickly, to see who it was and then relaxed.

"You know, Bonnie didn't mean what she said there."

Ron wiped his nose on his sleeve. "It wasn't what she said. It just… opened up something I wish she hadn't."

"Do you… want to talk about it?"

Ron just laughed lightly, though there was no real humour in it. "I guess I might as well." He paused briefly, looking up at the blond haired girl. "If I had just held off Fist a few seconds longer, distracted him a bit more, actually managed to stop him myself, then Kim wouldn't be hurt right now, not lying there in that hospital bed, unable to wake up. If I had done a better job, she would be here right now. I just feel so useless, so bloody useless!" With that, Ron punched the bleacher support beside him, and was slightly shocked to see the metal bend where he had struck.

Tara took both of his shoulders into his hands. "Ron, you are not useless. Far from it! You did your best to help Kim! And were you useless when you saved Bonnie? Both from Monkey Fist and after, in the hospital? I don't think so! Ron, you are the strongest person I know. You feel the need to take on all the pain yourself, but you shouldn't do that here. Please… we can help you!"

Ron grinned slightly, tears still in his eyes. "I know… thank you."

Tara rose to her feet. "Now, let's get some food into you, so you can get ready for class."

Ron rose to his feet, but paused when he heard the chirp of the Kimmunicator beep. Pressing the button, he saw Wade on the screen.

"Ron, I've got a lock on Killigan! Do you think you're good to go?"

Ron just nodded. "You have a ride lined up for me?"

"Should be there in fifteen!"

"Thanks man!"

Ron turned to Tara. "I've got to let my teachers know I'm going on a mission. Thanks for talking with me, I appreciate it." With that, he took off into the school.

Tara followed right behind, though she was intent on talking to just one person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie knew the combination to Kim's locker, but she knew she had to move fast. Popping open the door, she saw the computer sitting there, and hit the button she knew signaled Wade. A very surprised twelve year old answered.

"Bonnie, what are you doing on Kim's computer? How'd you get into her locker?"

"Wade, that's not important! Right now, I need you to line me up transport to wherever Ron is going!"

"But Bonnie, I don't think…"

"Wade, just do it! You know he could use the help!"

The boy's face fell as he accepted her arguments. Turning back to his computers for a moment, he typed furiously. "I've got something for you. Can you get to the airport in twenty minutes?"

"Sure can Wade, thanks!"

"And Bonnie… can you make sure Ron knows it was all your idea?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron found himself in the exact same situation as last time, hunkered down behind a large box while trying to avoid getting blown up as Killigan fired ball after ball at him.

"Hey Duff, getting tired yet?"

"Ach lad, I jus' be warming up!"

Ron could only mutter to himself about that little fact. That was when he heard something that shocked him.

"Duff? Your parents must not have really liked you all that much, did they? I mean, who in their right mind would name a child Duff?"

Ron peeked his head out to see if he had gone crazy. Standing on a large cargo container behind Killigan stood Bonnie, hands on her hips as she continued to rain insults down on the poor Scotsman.

"And really! A dress? If I had known Kim had a cross-dresser as one of her arch foes, I might not have taken her job as seriously as I thought it was!"

Killigan turned completely red in the face, trying to force words out, but unable to. He sputtered, gripping the club in his hand that much tighter. "Wee lass, I don' know wha ya be doin here, but ah am gonna make ya regret those comments o yours!"

Ron knew he only had moments left before Killigan started firing at her, so he ran. He crossed the distance within moments, and just as Killigan was lining up his shot, tackled him behind the knees. The large man instantly fell back, and before he could rise, Ron threw a punch that caught him on the chin, knocking him out cold. He quickly turned to see Bonnie jump down off the container, smiling.

"Bonnie, what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

She just sauntered up to him, looking down at Killigan lying on the ground. "I came to help! And it looks like I did!"

"That's not the point! I told you, you couldn't come! You could get hurt!"

"Like you did yesterday? Look Ron, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." She paused, eyes downward. "Besides, what would I tell Kim when she woke up, if I had allowed you to get hurt!"

All fight left Ron at that point, as he realized that if he got hurt, he couldn't be there for Kim when she woke up. That thought alone forced him to at least consider it.

"All right… we'll discuss it. But I'm not saying yes, got that!"

"I understand!"

Bonnie just smiled when his back was turned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I enjoyed this story, it just flowed. Hope you all enjoyed it! Probably should have done it earlier, but the thought hadn't come to me at that point. If anyone else is interested in seeing some more one-shots taking place in my story world, let me know! I'd be happy to accommodate if I am able! Most of my time will be spent on my regular series, but a suggestion can quickly become a story in my head, and when that happens, I just have to write it!


End file.
